


Crescendo

by masserect



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling a request for "...a fic where Shinji and Akihiko both work in cooperation on [the heroine] (maybe in a bit of a friendly competition) to get her off ... until she damn near passes out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crescendo

They thought it would be clever to blindfold her, and she didn't have the heart to tell them that she could tell them apart just by the way they moved, the way they touched her.

The rope around her wrists wasn't their idea, but she had noted that neither of them protested when she suggested it. It wasn't tight, she could probably wriggle out of it if she tried, but for now, it held her arms nicely folded behind her back. 

It felt good, she thought - giving up control once in a while.

At least, if she could hand it over to someone - someone _s_ \- she could trust.

A thin sliver of light was leaking in at the bottom of the blindfold, where it passed over her nose. She was half sitting, half lying on her back with her shoulders propped up against Shinji's chest, his arms around her waist, his hands on her breasts. She knew it was Shinji because his chest was broader, his arms thicker, his hands rougher, and he smelled different. That, and the way he touched her was more calm and confident, slow but forceful. He was being careful, and still, she could sense the strength in his fingers when he slowly stroked her swollen nipples. They were incredibly sensitive, and each caress felt tingly and electric, made her squirm and dig her shoulders in against him.

They weren't alone in the bed. Akihiko - with his smaller, softer hands - was cradling her right foot, raising her leg off the bed. He had started by kissing the tips of her toes and worked his way up towards her ankle, and now his lips were slowly making their way up her leg, teasing and feather-light.

Their lips were different, too. Shinji's, surprisingly soft, and Akihiko's, a bit dry. 

Akihiko changed his grip, hands sliding up, stopping at her calf; kneading and stroking. He moved faster than Shinji, made... sharper turns. He felt warmer, almost hot, and his breath was warm, too. She smiled, just to herself in the darkness, as she noticed that he was breathing faster than usual - excited, just like her.

Just like Shinji, she hoped. She groped behind her, awkwardly seeking proof, and found it - fine velvet skin over an unyielding core. 

She felt more than heard Shinji chuckle - a deep rumble in his chest - as she wrapped her fingers around his cock and stroked him as well as she could manage. 

In response, he tightened his grip a little. His hands were large and covered her breasts completely, and there was something thrilling about that, about being concealed from the world by that touch. 

Akihiko reached her knee, kissed his way down the side of it and started up her thigh, hands following slowly. Just as slowly, her leg folded, and her foot landed on the covers again.

She both felt and heard Akihiko move closer, could picture it perfectly even with her eyes covered. The way he looked when he kissed her. Could _feel_ how it would look, if she could watch his lips dancing on her skin.

She shivered, hands tightening a little around Shinji, and he made another deep, dark rumble in his chest and tugged lazily at her nipples.

She sucked her lower lip, chewed it lightly, and curled her toes. She could come, just from that, if he kept it up, if he did it just right. If he _let_ her.

But Shinjiro wasn't so inclined, and soon he returned to what he had been doing before, kneading her soft flesh in his large, strong hands, paying no particular to her nipples.

That wasn't bad either. But the wait was beginning to take its toll. Shinji's hands, slow and lazy. Akihiko's lips, light and quick, but delaying far too long.

He sucked at the thin, sensitive skin of her inner thigh, and she knew it left little red marks, slowly fading as he moved on.

She tightened her grip on Shinji a little more, pushed her shoulders and the back of her head harder against his chest and shoulder. She could feel him moving, and then a presence by the side of her head; then something hard tugging at her earlobe. Hard - teeth, then soft and warm, lips and tongue. She moaned weakly, tilted her head to the side, exposing more of her neck, and he didn't keep her waiting. Like some kind of vampire, he nipped at her, catching skin between his teeth, and then he, too, was leaving marks on her.

Sighing with contentment, she closed her eyes, shutting out the insistent sliver of light under the blindfold. Shinji gave her nipples another little tug and ran his tongue down over her skin, to the nape of her neck; craned his neck and managed to reach down to her collarbone. He licked along its length with a slow, steady stroke, then pulled back, leaving her moistened skin feeling cold. 

Down below, far down, Akihiko was slowly climbing, leaving his little red marks behind on the way, and there, too, the air felt cold after his touch.

She shivered, muscles twitching, her legs pressing together, as if trying to keep Akihiko still, keep his lips pressed against her longer, but he only chuckled and nibbled - using his teeth for the first time - before continuing on.

She was melting. She could hear the blood pumping through her body, rushing in her ears. Each beat of her heart was like thunder, or a distant drum, and it seemed to shake her, make her rock against Shinji's chest.

Her hands had long since stopped moving, and lay still, loosely folded around Shinji's cock. How long, she wondered, would it be before he would let her do more than just touch him like this?

If Shinji knew what she was thinking, he didn't show it. Just like Akihiko, he was working his way up now, aiming for her ear again. 

Of course, to get there, he had to pass her neck again.

His kisses seemed to pluck at something inside her, like a guitar string, humming and vibrating even long after he pulled away.

But each new kiss plucked at her anew.

Down below, Akihiko had reached over halfway up her thigh and her skin was growing more sensitive the closer he came. He was using his tongue now, just like Shinji; if Shinji was the guitar, Akihiko provided the bass. A perfect harmony.

She was _melting._

Shinji tugged at her ear with his teeth. Tilted her head to the other side, and did the same thing there. Her ear, then her neck.

Akihiko slid his hands up to her hips, fitting his thumbs into the little dips inside the hip bones. 

Yeah, he was definitely the bass, a deep, _low_ energy deep inside her. And those strings they were strumming stretched through her entire body, but they both connected in the same place, just above where Akihiko was kissing her.

Her arousal must be obvious. Not just from her sighs and whimpers. Neither of them could possibly fail to realize. But neither of them allowed that to hurry their slow, steady pace, and so she lay where she lay, helpless, impatiently waiting for them to stop teasing her, to touch her the way she needed it, _where_ she needed it. 

She could feel Akihiko's breath on her now. Against the swollen, parted lips of her sex. She was wet - had felt herself growing moist back when Akihiko pulled her socks off and started sucking her toes, and having two mouths, two tongues against her skin had made her wetter still.

He chuckled, down there between her thighs, his lips still pressed against her, and moved his hands, palms sliding over her hips, thumbs stroking her lower belly, the rest of his fingers on her sides, holding her firmly as to not tickle. She wiggled in his grasp, making a little sound of discontent - she loved what he was doing, it wasn't that she didn't like it, but did he have to tease her so much?

Akihiko just laughed at her and went back to kissing her inner thigh. Thin, sensitive skin, nerves wired straight up into her brain, straight down between her legs.

She wasn't just melting, she was _boiling_.

He wasn't even _touching_ her yet. Not properly, not _there_ , but maybe it was close enough.

That, and Shinji's hands on her breasts, his fingers pulling at her nipples, and his mouth, his lips and teeth and tongue on her neck, her ears, her shoulders.

She shuddered, feeling as though she were watching a huge wave approaching the shore, just waiting for it to hit, to wash over her, to wash her _away_.

Akihiko's tongue stroked the crease where her thigh ended, just _millimetres_ away.

And continued further up.

She whimpered, shaking her head, cheek bumping Shinji's chin.

He bit her in response, pinching her nipples a little harder just for a moment.

Akihiko slid his right hand down and ran a finger over the little bush of dark red hair crowning her sex. He pulled lightly at it as he continued to kiss his way up, sucking at her belly the way he'd done her thigh. 

She could have cried. He had been so close, and now -

"Don't tease her, Aki."

Shinji's chest rumbled behind her as he spoke. One hand left her breasts and Akihiko began to move down again - she could just picture Shinji's hand on top of his head, pushing him down.

"Don't tease me," she whispered, like an echo.

"Sorry," Akihiko said, and slid his tongue between her parted nether lips.

From the lowest spot, across her entrance and up, up, _up_ -

He found her clitoris, aching and hard and _yearning_ for his touch.

It was only the lightest brush. She wasn't sure it was his tongue at all, maybe he just breathed on her.

But whatever it was, it was enough.

She arched up and shrieked, slamming her head against Shinji's shoulder. That wasn't a gentle thrumming, it was a sharp, raw chord, the kind of sound that shook the plaster from the walls, and it filled her up until she felt ready to burst.

Just that touch.

After all their teasing, she needed nothing more.

It was the crescendo she had been waiting for, and it was fucking _beautiful_. 

He kept hold of her hips even when she bucked and shook, kept his tongue moving, dancing on her slickened skin.

And the wave finally reached the shore and broke, crashing down, sweeping with it everything.

The next thing she knew, she was lying limp, panting. Her body still humming with the echo, the afterglow of what had just happened. 

Akihiko was nuzzling her stomach again, and Shinji - just holding her, arms firm and strong.

She opened her mouth, wanted to say something, but all that came out was a soft moan.

Still, they seemed to get the message. Akihiko chuckled where he lay, and Shinji's arms tightened around her for a moment.

"Ready for round two?" Shinji's voice, kind of distant.

Shivering, she shook her head with all the energy as she could muster. 

But a few moments later, she nodded.

Akihiko gave her belly one last kiss and rose, and Shinji pulled her up on her knees - then pushed her forward, and she yelped, feeling a twinge of fear as she fell, helpless to stop herself - and Akihiko caught her easily, arms around her waist.

"Hello," he said, and kissed her.

"Don't be greedy," Shinji grumbled behind her, even as she felt herself turning into putty in Akihiko's arms.

Akihiko still took his time before he broke the kiss, and lifted her, turning her around, back against his chest - just as Shinji had been holding her moments earlier.

Then they were sinking down, and she was half lying down again, propped up with Akihiko as her pillow.

Shinji's hands settled on her knees, stroked her legs up and down, then parted them, leaving her exposed.

She tilted her head back, tried to see something under the blindfold, but the opening wasn't big enough to reveal anything. 

All she could do was feel. But what she felt probably made up for anything she might have seen. 

Shinji's hands slid up the insides of her thighs, and she felt him lowering himself between them - his breath and hair tickling her skin.

She was prepared for it, but she still jumped and let out a squeal when he flicked his tongue over her clit. She was still sensitive from before, and the touch was intense, maybe _too_ intense.

Shinji didn't care. His fingers on her outer lips, he spread her open and slid his tongue through her slit, just as Akihiko had done, starting low and heading up.

He was pressing harder against her this time, and the shock of hot wet flesh sliding over her clit was stronger. Her legs twitched, heels digging into the bed, pushing her hard against Akihiko's chest, her head thumping against his shoulder.

Akihiko cupped her chin and tilted her head to the side, sought her lips and she returned the kiss eagerly, moaning with desire and relief as Shinji began to circle her clit cautiously, only just _barely_ touching. It was less of an electric shock, more a constant, steady buzzing, and right now that was all she could stand. Not a guitar riff, but bowed string - maybe a deep note on a cello, a rich timbre echoing in her body. She arched her back, pushed her lips harder against Akihiko's. But what was this? She could not so easily associate a sound with the sensations of a kiss, beyond the slight noises of skin against wet skin. Her lips reacted to his; his tongue danced with hers. She rocked her hips against Shinji's tongue, and it came to her - a wind chime, not controlled by the breeze, but dependent on it. It fit - the vaguely chaotic, rolling, tumbling sensation of two mouths, two tongues, directing each other, but not controlling.

Purring, content with her conclusion, she pushed herself harder against Akihiko, and he tightened his grip on her - one arm around her waist, one hand still under her chin, fingers lazily stroking her cheek and jaw.

Then she froze. There was something new between her thighs, something harder and less flexible than a tongue, and it took her a moment to realize that it was just a finger circling her entrance. It was not as tense as the sensation of his tongue - didn't _echo_ the way that touch did - as if the bow was no longer caressing a single string, but two, one low and echoing, one higher, more flighty and ethereal.

She didn't want to break the kiss, so she just shifted her hips a bit, pulling her legs up and apart a little more to provide better access.

His finger kept moving, but Shinji stopped licking her, and pressed his lips over her clit, sucking lightly. Though she had recovered somewhat, she still jumped, but it was bearable now, and she did not fight him - just lay there trembling, whimpering into Akihiko's mouth.

Shinji began to slide his finger in.

Her body yearned for it, seemed to clutch at him and pull him deeper within, and Shinji didn't stop until his knuckles bumped her thigh, preventing him from continuing.

And there he stopped.

She whimpered impatiently, tried to grind against his hand, but he followed her movements easily. 

But even blindfolded, she was far from helpless. Grumbling, she extended her left leg and kicked Shinji in the back of his thigh.

Akihiko broke their kiss and laughed.

"Don't tease her, Shinji," he admonished, a curious echo from before.

Shinji just chuckled and began to move his finger - beckoning, pressing the tip up against her bellybutton.

She shuddered, shoulders hunching and digging into Akihiko's chest. Her entire body curled - her head lowering towards her chest, her hips rising - and then, relaxed once more, growing limp in Akihiko's arms.

Shinji pulled out just long enough to press a second finger against her and slide it in alongside the first.

She purred unsteadily, her hips beginning to rock against him seemingly without input from her brain.

He rewarded her with another suckling kiss, a gentle pulling at her still oversensitive clit. She didn't jump this time. Just shuddered and thrust a little harder against him, making sure his fingers were as deep as they were going to get.

Something moved in front of her, and a hand settled on her right breast - Akihiko's, she knew almost as soon as she felt it - and began to massage her, pull carefully at the nipple. Akihiko's touch - not as slow, not as confident as Shinji's, quickly burning flames instead of smouldering embers, and she couldn't possibly decide which she liked better. The sensations ran together, blended into a haze that seemed to weigh her down, filled her head with fuzz and made her spine tingle - no more instruments, but a whole orchestra.

Akihiko was kissing her neck, and that, too, was quicker and lighter than Shinji's touch. His other hand released her chin, stroked her cheek - fumbled over the blindfold - then up, fingers combing through her hair.

Strength seeped from her body, and she let her head fall back against his shoulder, her body limp, rocking gently with their movements.

Fingers curling inside her, fingers plucking at her nipple. Lips against her neck and clit. Another hand on her chest now - Shinji, contrast - and there was a humming in her ears, muffling the sounds of their breathing, of Shinji's wet fingers sliding into her and out again, of the pathetic mewling noises she couldn't stop herself from making.

Her hands balled into fists and her arms shook with the effort, the rope around her wrists suddenly seeming much tighter than before. Her toes curled, trying to find a grip on the covers.

Shinji pressed his fingers a little harder into her, up against that curious spot that never failed to make her see stars. His other hand tightened around her left breast, capturing the nipple between two fingers and _pulling_ , harder than before.

Akihiko curled his fingers in her hair and tilted her head to the side, and bit her neck, just as she was hovering on the brink.

She had needed a little push, but this wasn't just a push, it was a battering ram.

She couldn't remember afterward if she had screamed this time.

All she knew was that it felt as though the bed exploded and hurled her into the air, and then the ground opened below her, and she fell and fell and fell.

Then she was lying on her back, shuddering weakly, squeezing down weakly on Shinji's fingers inside her, suddenly feeling thicker and longer than ever before; her head on Akihiko's lap, his hands playing with her hair. Shinji rested his head against her inner thigh, and his breath was hot and quick, and the way it played across her sex was almost more than she could take.

"We're not finished yet," Akihiko told her, and she thought it sounded as if he was standing on the other side of the room, or speaking through a blanket, far-off and distant.

She could only whimper in response, and while he didn't say anything more, she was certain that he smiled as he slid a hand down and pressed a finger against the tip of her nose.

Then the pressure disappeared, only to return, but against her lips this time.

She parted them, and Akihiko slid his finger between them, stroking her tongue.

She needed no more warning of what was to come. Carefully, she sealed her lips around the intruding digit and began to suck, tongue pressing back against him.

Akihiko chuckled and let her continue for a few moments before pulling back.

Then she felt his hands on her shoulders, then sliding in under her and beginning to lift her.

Still with his fingers buried inside her, Shinji helped with his other hand, pushing it in behind her back and pulling her upright.

Even then, he did not pull out, but kept his fingers straight and still, as if they were the only thing holding her up, and maybe they were; she felt as though she could fall at any time, unable to see, her head still spinning, her body worn out and drained of energy, wobbling in place.

And then Shinji _pulled_.

She let out a shriek as she began to topple, only to find Shinji also on his knees in front of her, so close that she barely had time to start moving before she stopped.

Only then did he pull his fingers out, slid them slowly up across her belly, between her breasts, up her neck and jaw to her lips, and she parted them without being prompted, sucking his fingers greedily and licking up every trace of herself.

She could feel Shinji's cock against her lower stomach, hard and thick, slick at the tip with precome. Suddenly, the fingers in her mouth held no more interest - she needed something else, something that didn't taste of her, but of _him_.

Shinji chuckled as she pulled back, freeing her mouth, and leaned harder against his chest. He couldn't possibly miss her intent.

"Her arms," he said, and his voice was hoarse with desire.

Akihiko released the knot with a simple pull, and she instinctively brought her arms around, wrapping them around Shinji's waist and rubbing her wrists behind his back.

Shinji responded in kind and pulled her with him as he lowered himself on his back.

She disentangled her hands and reached up hesitantly for the blindfold, and Akihiko caught her wrist from behind.

"No," was all he said, and she nodded, shivering a little at the unusual authoritative tone. It wasn't so much the tone that got her off, but getting Akihiko to the point where he would _use_ it; it let her know just how turned on he was, let her know she wasn't the only one.

Of course, she still had Shinji's cock pressing against her belly, except now it was caught between them and she could feel its entire length, feel the way it throbbed with every beat of his heart.

She shivered again and began to crawl down, licking and kissing blindly at Shinji's chest and stomach until she finally reached her destination. Smiling, she wrapped both hands around his cock and began to slide them up and down, from root to tip.

Shinji's breath hissed between his teeth, slow and measured.

She bowed her head and tasted him, tongue brushing the slit at the tip.

He put a hand on the back of her head and pulled her down until she felt the head pop past her lips. He stopped there, holding her still for several moments before letting go, and she took the hint - tightening her lips around him and hollowing her cheeks as she began to suck.

Behind her, Akihiko pushed her legs apart, slid a finger up and down her sex a few times and pushed against her entrance, sliding easily inside.

She froze, clamping down on the intrusion, still sensitive from her first two orgasms.

She was nowhere near strong enough to keep him out, and he hilted his finger deep inside, pulled out and followed with a second finger.

Then she felt his tongue against her clit and had to yank her head back to keep her teeth off Shinji.

Akihiko just chuckled and gave her another slow, strong lick, and she shook helplessly, body and mind briefly overloaded by the sensation before he stopped and she gratefully sank down against Shinji's lap again.

"Nn _n_...!" She couldn't formulate a sentence, much less speak; shook her head instead, hair whipping against Shinji's thighs.

Akihiko slowly pumped his fingers into her, without paying any heed.

"Too - _soon_ ," she managed after a few attempts, her voice cracked and shrill. Akihiko curled his fingers a little in response, chuckling.

"Too soon for this?"

She gasped and sobbed as he flicked his tongue over her clit again, her entire body growing painfully tense. She nodded, and felt him pulling back.

"Then how's this?"

And she felt his tongue again. But not on her clit. This time, it was further down, further back.

She could only whimper helplessly at the wet, hot, _raw_ sensation as he circled her ass, slowly spiralling in towards the centre.

Her whimpers became a moan when he reached the opening and prodded at her with the tip of his tongue, as if he wanted to pry her open with just that.

"No complaints," he pulled back just long enough to say, his fingers still moving slowly inside her, the other hand settling on her left buttock, pulling a little, spreading her further.

No, she wasn't complaining. Wasn't sure she could manage another word even if she wanted to, even if he wasn't touching her in ways that would paralyze her, or turn her into a helpless little helpless, quivering heap.

Shinji gathered her hair at the back of her head and used it to pull her head up, the wet head of his cock pressing against her cheek. Whimpering, arms shaking as she tried to hold herself up on elbows and knees, she opened her mouth and took him in again, letting her head drop, forehead on his stomach for extra support. Her tongue worked numbly at the underside of his cock, her lips wet and tight around his shaft. Somewhat awkwardly, she began to tilt her head up and down, sliding her mouth over Shinji's flesh.

He groaned, and she felt her hair tumbling down across her cheek as he let go, his hand landing on her shoulder, thumb digging in over the collarbone. The muscles in his thighs flexed against her arms as she continued to work him over with lips and tongue, and she could picture the expression on his face - jaw set, eyes narrow, staring down at her, every bit as aroused by the sight as the sensation.

Spurred on by the image, she lowered herself a little more, swallowing over half Shinji's cock before the thick, broad head pressing against the back of her throat forced her to stop. Her eyes watered behind the blindfold, and she left a slick sheen of saliva as she slid her lips back, stopping just below the head; curled her tongue around the crown and painting intricate shaped on his skin. She tried not to think about what Akihiko was doing to her, tried to ignore what she could _feel_ him doing, but it only became more difficult the longer it went on. Fingers inside her - not so much curling down against that spot - thankfully! - but slowly working in and out, turning back and forth. His fingers were smaller than Shinji's, and without that insistent curling, she could easily stand it on its own. 

But that wasn't all.

Almost as if he knew what she was thinking, Akihiko stopped the slow circling of his tongue and pressed into the centre again, hard, and she whimpered as her body resisted, clenching and twitching.

And he began to pull his fingers out.

She held her breath, tongue lying still against the underside of Shinji's cock. 

Akihiko pulled back, leaving only his hand on her buttock, and then...

She let out the breath she had been holding, willing her body to relax, to go limp as he pressed one come-slick finger against the tiny opening of her ass.

It was difficult. The instinctive urge to try and stop him was strong, and she couldn't relax, much less push back against him as she should.

Akihiko leaned to the side - she thought, feeling and hearing the bed shift; removed his finger and she jumped a bit as something thick and cool dripped on her heated skin. 

Then, that finger was back, wetter, slicker than before, and pressed mercilessly in between her buttocks.

This time, there was no stopping it.

As he began to slide into her, she shuddered and pulled her head back, a little reluctantly pulling her lips off Shinji's cock with a loud smack, then sank back down with her head on his stomach, shoulders heaving as she panted, trying to get her body to obey her.

It wasn't easy, and not getting easier either.

Akihiko teased her with a second finger, as slippery and slick as the first, but that wasn't the biggest change.

Where his fingers had been a few minutes earlier, she now felt something bigger, warmer, both softer and harder, and tried futilely to push herself up, to push back against that new presence, but all she could do was moan longingly, sway her ass in the air, brushing the lips of her sex across the tip of Akihiko's cock.

"Want this...?" He thrust against her, prodding but never beginning to enter, and she nodded impatiently. Of course she wanted it! 

"Go to him, then." Shinji's voice was surprisingly soft. "Show him."

She wanted to. Oh, did she ever want it! But her body was weak, and her arms shook when she tried to rise.

She didn't have to struggle long. Two fingers still inside her, Akihiko reached around her waist with his other hand and pulled her up. She took his hand and pulled it up to her breasts, and he obediently toyed with them, his touch light and almost whimsical.

"Turn around," he said, and she nodded silently, tried her best to comply. Even with Akihiko steadying her, it wasn't easy, getting her unsteady legs to cooperate, but she managed in the end, and he pulled her with him as he let himself fall down on his back, leaving her on top.

It was almost perfect. All she had to do was rise up a little -

Shinji's hands came down to wrap around her waist from behind, and he lifted her easily, positioning her right over Akihiko's erection. 

He paused, giving her time to react before he let her plunge down, and she nodded.

Shinji let go, and she plunged.

Her ass and thighs smacked against Akihiko's hips, shaking the bed.

Her eyes and mouth opened wide, but there was nothing to see, and the impact had driven the air from her lungs, leaving her unable to make a noise.

She sat there, rocking with every heartbeat, listening to the rapid drumming, the blood rushing through her veins. She was ready for it, _very_ ready, but it had happened so fast, and her body was struggling to adapt, to accommodate the thick length suddenly thrust inside her.

She remembered how to breathe and drew a ragged breath. 

Akihiko let her, content for the moment to feel her squeezing him, to watch her, but Shinji was not so patient. After a few moments, his hands were back around her waist and began to rock her back and forth, and soon Akihiko's hands landed on her hips and took over. That meant he had to pull his fingers out of her first, and she chewed her lip, feeling her body trying to grip something that was no longer there, then tightening again.

As soon as the aching emptiness began to subside, she felt Shinji's fingers there instead - slippery just as Akihiko's had been, and as always, slower and more forceful.

She froze up as he pushed two fingers into her without any warning, panted shallowly as she adjusted, then began to thrust back against his hand and Akihiko's cock, the mingled sensations bubbling and popping inside her like some particularly carbonated soda. A familiar glowing sensation coiled around her spine and the fizzy feeling spread from deep inside her stomach, out through her arms and legs, strengthening her tired muscles somewhat.

Behind her, she heard plastic-y sounds and recognized them - imagined Shinji holding the little package between his teeth as he opened it one-handed, then rolling the rubber onto his cock with one hand, all the while thrusting his fingers with the other.

She shivered and felt her body tense up, squeezing down on both Akihiko and Shinji inside her, and they responded wordlessly, Akihiko's hands tightening around her hips, Shinji's next thrust coming a little harder.

She knew what would come next, and two fingers' thickness wasn't enough to prepare her fully.

But Shinji wasn't giving her any more. He bent to grab something and poured more lube on her; then, she thought, on himself - she could hear the slick sound of a hand stroking a slippery cock, and then she felt something moving in behind her - not touching, _yet_ , but close enough that she could feel the heat against her skin.

She didn't have to say anything. She just let herself collapse forward against Akihiko's chest and reached back, hands on her ass, spreading herself wider.

Shinji chuckled. Then his fingers began to slide out of her, and were soon replaced with something much wider, slick and slippery but too thick to easily slip in.

It wouldn't stop him for long. His hands settling on her ass, brushing her own hands aside, Shinji began to push harder, and her body could do nothing but yield.

Slowly - frustratingly, achingly, painfully slowly - she felt the tiny opening widening under the relentless assault. She bit her lip and whimpered, hands fisting in the covers, and he stopped, leant down to speak next to her ear, concern overriding impatience and desire. One large hand rubbed her shoulders soothingly, and his breath was warm against her skin.

"Does it hurt?"

"'es," she whispered, face buried against Akihiko's shoulder. Then: "More."

For a moment, his hand stopped and squeezed her shoulder; then it slid down her back as he straightened up to reposition himself. 

Again, she drew a deep breath and held it as she waited. And again, Shinji placed the blunt tip of his cock against her as and pushed.

This time, he didn't stop.

She arched up sharply when he finally defeated her and slid in just far enough to force the head past the ring of protesting muscles.

She would have felt full with just that, with just Shinji fucking her ass, but now she had two of them, and it was - she was not just full, she was _stuffed_ , half wondering how they hadn't broken her in two already, half wishing she could make more coherent sounds than high-pitched whimpering and yelps, tell them she wanted them both as deep as they could go, to feel them rubbing together inside her through the thin barrier separating them.

The breath wheezed in her throat. She reached back - left hand on Akihiko's chest, supporting her, right hand fumbling for Shinji's hip and pulling with weak, shaking fingers.

"D... ee... _deeper_ ," she breathed, nails raking over his skin as her arm fell away from him.

Shinji waited for her to get comfortable again, arms folded over Akihiko's chest, before he wrapped his hands around her hips and began to push.

He had never felt bigger, felt _longer_ than he did sliding into her now.

Even with her arms folded, she didn't have the strength to hold herself up. 

Shinji pushed, and it sent a jolt up her spine, making everything flicker before her eyes, and she barely felt as she let her head drop down against Akihiko's shoulder once more, a dull thump echoing in her ears.

And Shinji stopped, hips pressed firmly against her buttocks, cock buried deep, _deep_ inside her ass.

Akihiko groaned, his shaft twitching inside her. 

When she failed to protest, he began to move.

It was just short, slow thrusts at first, but it was enough to set off fireworks inside her head. Helplessly caught between them, she could only moan weakly as they began to pick up the pace, sliding in and out of her powerless body.

In, and out.

In.

And out.

She could feel them rubbing together, Shinji's length pushing down against Akihiko's cock through a thin layer of flesh. Could feel every vein, every ridge on their shafts as they pumped into her.

And as if that wasn't enough, very move Akihiko made caused her clit to grind against him, sending jolts of sensation through her entire body, almost too much to endure.

She _could_ endure it, but only for so long.

Already she could feel it approaching, a thick, heavy, liquid sensation, like sticky quicksilver, swirling downward into the pit of her stomach, where it settled, leaden and clinging, seeming to clue her body to Akihiko below her, making it even more difficult to move.

She tried to position her arms again, but they were weak and useless, her fingers clawing feebly at the blanket. Her legs shook as she tried to push back, impale herself fully on the two cocks inside her, but she had no strength left to do that, either.

All she could do was lie still and await the inevitable.

Heat flowing through her skin. Little twinges of pleasure sparking and running out through her body. A tightening sensation, not just around Shinji and Akihiko's cocks, but in her entire lower abdomen. And a slow, frustrating _building_ that would have made her shake and buck between them had she the strength, but now only had her whimpering against Akihiko's skin.

What came next was a moment of intense, breathless, wrenching vertigo, as if she were spinning and flying and falling all at once and her entire body locked up, all her awareness centred down there between her legs, around the flesh sheathed within her, and then the tension burst, and she managed to scream breathlessly as her tired body shook and jerked in place.

Nothing she did could dissuade Akihiko or Shinji, and the both kept fucking her as the orgasm grew and faded, sparked anew and faded again, rippling through her until she lay panting, still shaking occasionally with the aftershocks.

Even then, they did not stop.

She could only whimper when Shinji lengthened his strokes, sliding almost completely out of her before ramming into her again - followed by Akihiko moments later, his hands on her ass, keeping her spread open for Shinji even as his own cock slid in and out of her, parallel with Shinji's, squeezing her flesh between them.

Caught between them, held down by their combined strength, she could do little but shake her head and kick uselessly at the bed when her last fading orgasm sputtered and re-ignited.

Then she couldn't even do that, arms and legs just twitching feebly with each new burst of pleasure inside.

Vaguely, she felt Shinji tighten his grip on her. Felt him thrust deep and _hard_ into her ass, rocking her just as hard into Akihiko's chest.

And again. She could feel his cock twitching inside her, pulsing deep within.

His hips smacked against her ass with every thrust, driving the breath from her lungs.

Again.

Again.

And again.

And when he finally stopped, thrusting deep inside her one last time and holding there, she had barely enough strength to start breathing again.

Shinji panted behind her, hands still clutching her waist and hips hard, probably leaving bruises on her skin. Knowing that she'd be going to school with those marks on her the next day, unseen under her uniform, sparked another little burst of pleasure and thrill, and she felt herself tightening around the two shafts.

Akihiko growled underneath her and sped up his own motions as well. 

Weak and helpless, she lay limp on his chest, whimpering as the movements caused her weight to grind her clit against his skin.

It didn't take long for Akihiko to come, and despite everything, the sensation of him twitching and pulsing inside of her sent her over the edge once more as well, every limb aching as she shook briefly.

She was dripping with sweat and come when they pulled her off their cocks and rolled her over on her back. 

Someone relieved her of the blindfold, and it scared her a little that she couldn't tell who it is. She squinted at the sudden light, but all she could see were fuzzy shapes.

Still, she recognized Akihiko's voice.

"Think she's had enough?"

It sent a shiver down her spine. Just those few words, and she knew he was prepared to do it all over again. 

"I don't hear her objecting." That was Shinji's voice, and his hand on her hip.

Sliding down. Heading for -

With strength born of desperation, she caught his wrist, pulling feebly at him, and he laughed.

"Don't worry. Enough's enough."

She breathed out and let her hand fall.

The bed creaked, and the hand on her hip disappeared as Shinji settled in beside her, to the left. Another creak, and Akihiko lay down to her right.

Trembling with effort, she raised her hands, and soon felt them enveloped by larger, stronger ones. 

She closed her eyes with a smile. She was probably going to be walking funny for the next week, but it had been so, _so_ worth it.


End file.
